A number of different topics have been studied in the general field of free energy transduction and biophysics of biological systems. The most important areas in which progress has been made are the study of dequenching kinetics of fluorescence of lipid-like probes in membrane fusion systems, equilibrium binding of caldesmon molecules to actin in the presence of myosin molecules, and model study on the transient recovery of force in muscle after a length perturbation.